


Song For Kerril (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [16]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: "Home Boys, Home", or "The Road to Mandalay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For Kerril (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

On a world that they call Home, there's a girl who sits alone,  
I see her when I'm thinking and I'm drinking on my own.  
The wind is on the water and I hear her clearly say,  
Oh, won't you come back, Vila. Won't you come again some day.

CHORUS  
So, I'll have a glass of wine, and I'll dream just one more time,  
Of lovely, lethal Kerril, she's the girl I left behind.  
I wonder lovely Kerril, do you ever think of me?  
Maybe all the things I'm dreaming are just things I want to see?

I see you with a daughter, or maybe it's a son,  
A boy just like his father, but a crack shot with a gun,  
He's clever and he's handsome, just like I want to be,  
And I think you named him Vila, in memory of me.

I see you telling stories when he sits upon your knee,  
About a daring rebel who just happens to be me,  
A thief beyond comparison, who stole your heart away,  
Even though you only knew him, for but a single day.

I know you'll never marry, you'll be single all your life,  
For if you can't have Vila, you will never be a wife,  
The men will all be jealous, every time you pass them by,  
And wish they'd been the lucky man, who chanced to catch your eye.

I'd really love to find you, but I think I do not dare,  
You see there see there is the danger, that you no longer care,  
So I'll just sit here drinking, and I'll tell myself more lies,  
Believing I still have the love, I saw within your eyes.


End file.
